Eternidad
by Aspergillus
Summary: El dolor guardado por mas de diez años tarde o temprano tiene consecuencias... -"Quisiera detener el tiempo"... -"Por qué no mejor seguir?"...Antes debes perdonarte
1. Chapter 1

Es algo que se me ocurrio de repente, haré el intento, a ver que tal sale... ustedes opinen....

**ETERNIDAD**

- Demonios! – maldijo cuando sintió una rama atorarse entre su túnica, con un sobrio movimiento se soltó para seguir su camino. Iba con la vista al frente sin fijarse siquiera en los enormes árboles que se erguían a sus costados; mil y un veces había caminado por esos lugares, no era necesario reparar en pequeñeces, el motivo de su andar por aquel camino lo había perdido hace más de diez años.

_Tortura_, masoquismo o como lo quisiera llamar; sabía que regresar a ese bosque era auto profanarse el más grande de los dolores y angustias; mutilar parte de su alma e incrementar el sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia que tenía en su interior. Sin embargo al llegar ahí, precisamente a ese pequeño prado rodeado de inmensos troncos cuyas frondosas ramas apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna tenía la oportunidad de imaginar que aun podía evitarlo, que podía regresar diez años en el tiempo y cambiar ese pequeño instante. Cerró los puños con fuerza, un viento invernal tocó su mejilla y le revolvió un poco el cabello, y es que precisamente todo había sucedido en invierno, aquel que creyó sería el primero de muchos en los que por fin podría disfrutar de una verdadera felicidad y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo añicos.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos sus uñas se iban marcando cada vez más en la palma de su mano, su mirada plata se perdía en un bloque de mármol que remembraba su pérdida… ¿Pero a quién realmente podría importarle más que a él? Claro, solo a ella. Él mismo vio como el dolor la consumió hasta llevarla casi a la locura… y no pudo hacer nada, solo estar ahí como se lo juró en algún tiempo remoto; tragándose el sufrimiento, fingiendo y haciéndose el fuerte solo por ella… y al final hacer lo que nunca hubiese querido: dejarla. Cuando no pudo más y todo el sentimiento de culpa acumulado estalló, no podía verla a la cara, no soportaba que le sonriera con ese gesto esperanzador y lleno de de inocencia. Se fue.

Y ahí estaba, precisamente un 14 de diciembre recordando y añorando, solo eso, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Dando un suspiro cerró los ojos, también sentía el odio que recorrió su cuerpo aquella noche y sin poder ni querer evitarlo todo volvió a suceder en su mente.

FLASH BACK

Un círculo de aurores lo rodeaban junto al bastardo que tenía enfrente, nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a acercarse, Marcus Flint reía como desquiciado a pesar del sinfín de heridas que flagelaban su cuerpo.

- Crucio!!! – gritó Draco histérico – Dime donde está!!! – su voz daba miedo, tenía una mezcla de desesperación y odio – Hazlo!!!! Crucio!!!

Flint se retorcía incontrolablemente, chillaba como cerdo pero aun así luego de cada maldición reía desenfrenadamente observando con cinismo a su torturador.

-… De verdad… - habló con trabajo antes de escupir sangre -… De verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó con burla.

- Solo dilo y tu muerte será menos dolorosa – habló en un susurro, pero para los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar parecía realmente escalofriante.

- Jajaja… Acaso crees, Malfoy que me perderé de este placer… verte así es la mejor recompensa que podría tener … Jamás!!!! Nunca sabrás qué sucedió con él!!!

- Callate!!!... Veamos…- su voz era más calmada y calculadora - Que sería mejor…? Arrancarte la piel poco a poco… - se llevó un dedo a la frete - … o romperte los huesos uno por uno…

- Malfoy no!! – una figura de entre la multitud saltó hacia el - … Tranquilízate! Esperemos a que llegue Ron con la poción… con ella sacará todo…

- No intervengas Potter!! – lo cortó volviendo la mirada a Marcus – No me has respondido…. Como prefieres "casi morir"?

- Púdrete…. Maldito traidor cobarde!!! – aun recostado en la yerba sin poder levantarse ni moverse la satisfacción en su rostro era bastante turbadora. Cuatro sogas invisibles se amarraron a cada extremidad y lo jalaron cada una hacia una dirección.

- Por cada vez que pregunte y no obtenga una respuesta satisfactoria jalaré más y más… sabes lo que pasaría al final verdad? – mientras hablaba lo apuntaba con la varita. – Empecemos… Donde lo han llevado?

- A donde nunca lo volverás a ver.

Con un leve movimiento de la varita las cuerdas se tensaron solo unos centímetros.

- Empezamos mal… Intentémoslo otra vez… Donde…? – pero su pregunta no pudo ser terminada ya que un Expelliarmus retiró la varita de su mano…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, Draco buscó entre la multitud a quien había osado atacarle.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte!! – la voz de Harry a sus espaldas le dio la respuesta. Marcus seguía en el suelo, sin la tensión de las sogas, y con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su barbilla, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de Draco. – No conseguirás nada así, no hablará… Ron no debe tardar!! – continuó Harry

- Dije que no intervinieras!!! – lo empujó fuertemente a tiempo que trataba de arrancar la varita de su mano. Harry con un brusco movimiento lo apartó y aventó la varita de Draco hacia Dean Thomas…

- No estás en condiciones de hacer esto!!

- Como te atreves Potter!!??? Quien más que yo tiene el derecho de hacerlo!!? Quién??!! – Llevó una mano a la cabeza sujetándose en cabello.

-Escucha! – Harry se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros, buscando que lo viera de frente – Flint tiene información, si lo matas no conseguiremos nada!

- Entonces que insinúas que haga!?? Me cruzo de brazos y espero?? – sus ojos grises chispeaban, Harry dio un pequeño paso paran retroceder, nunca lo había visto así.

A lado de ellos, cuatro aurores apuntaban a Flint para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento en falso y escapara.

- Dame mi varita Potter – su respiración era entrecortada pero trato de mantener su tono de voz lo más normal posible.

- Mientras estés en ese estado no… encontraremos una salida

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – una amarga sonrisa se formo en su rostro – No, no puedes sentir lo que yo, tu nunca…

- Basta…!!

- No me hagas seguir hablando… Mi varita… - Sabía que no debió hacerlo pero darle por ese lado era la única forma de dejar a Potter sin armas. Harry lo soltó y él aprovecho para acercarse a los demás aurores.

Un "plop" en el aire hizo que todos miraran hacia donde provenía el sonido. El cabello rojo de Ron lo delató de inmediato, de dos zancadas llegó donde estaban reunidos dirigiéndose principalmente a Harry.

- Ha dicho algo? - Harry solo meneó la cabeza negativamente como respuesta – Bueno, entonces cuanto antes mejor. – del interior de su túnica sacó una botellita de cristal – Donde está?

Los aurores que custodiaban a Flint (incluido Draco) abrieron el círculo dejando pasar a Ron.

- Por tu bien, será mejor que cooperes…

Cinco varitas apuntaban a Marcus quien seguía con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Entonces todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando Draco regresó a la realidad el cuerpo de Flint yacía frente a él y esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _"Primero muerto al igual que tu bastardo!"_ fueron las últimas palabras de Flint antes que un rayo verde se estrellara en su pecho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nunca sabría qué había ocurrido realmente, la poción no fue usada aquella noche.

********************************

********************************

Bien, que les pareció... quizá esté un poco raro, pero a medida que las cosas avancen se aclararan ciertos puntos... Por lo pronto, ya imaginarán mas o menos por donde va esto no? Sobre todo por la última parte. En fin, espero sus opiniones, de verdad buenas o malas, no importa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! les dejo el 2° capi, aclaro (no lo hice antes, no se por qué) esto es un experimento, seguramente será una historia corta sin mucho enrollo, todo dependo, por favor dejen rr siiii!!??**_

**_lo que sigue...._**

_**ETERNIDAD**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_Ginny Weasley", _se leía en la parte distal de la litera del hospital. No era novedad, en San Mugo las continuas recaídas de la pelirroja no sorprendían, aquella ocasión Harry se quedó con ella dos días enteros sin probar bocado y solo esperando alguna mejoría hasta que con varita en mano la sra. Weasley lo obligó a regresar a casa.

A pesar que cuando era joven lo más formidable para él era el mundo mágico, mientras los años transcurría y las experiencias carcomían aquellos buenos recuerdos cada vez le era más agradable inmiscuirse en la parte muggle: las largas caminatas nocturnas sin rumbo definido por las calles de Londres despejaban su mente, le gustaba de vez en cuando sentirse uno de ellos, seguros de que solo lo que ven era real y que la magia y esas cosas estaba relegada a las historias y mitos supersticiosos o infantiles. Y especialmente esa noche, en la que para la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica era digna de celebrar, para los propios responsables de tal acontecimiento era una ventana amarga al pasado.

Las cosas a lo largo de diez años habían cambiado mucho, él, Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", como detestaba que lo llamaran, seguía siendo el héroe y protagonista de las hazañas emprendidas contra Voldemort; sin embargo la fama se había vuelto tan irreal que solo una cuarta parte de lo que se contaba era cierta… aun así eso era lo de menos, _"Eres una persona buena a la que le han ocurrido cosas malas", _de lo poco o mucho que habló con Sirius, probablemente estas eran las palabras que recordaba con mayor exactitud y amargura. Con el fin del señor Oscuro creyó que todos sus males, o los peores, habían terminado: retomó su noviazgo con Ginny, dos años después se casaron y vivieron espléndidamente otro tres más, hasta que todo sucedió; no fue una guerra larga como la anterior, ni siquiera Voldemort estaba involucrado (no directamente, tal vez); el Ministerio aun no hacía oficial ningún acontecimiento de esas dos semanas, pero eso sí, se jactaban celebrando por algo que ni ellos mismos comprendían.

Al llegar a uno de los parques sus zapatos se hundieron en la nieve, que fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo llevó de regreso a caminar por las banquetas pavimentadas. Sus manos estaban congeladas, se maldijo por haber olvidado los guantes en el hospital y trató de mitigar la molestia metiéndolas a las bolsas de su chaqueta en una de las cuales se sintió una hoja doblada, carta de Mc Gonagall. Había andado por más de una hora hasta que reconoció un complejo de apartamentos con fachada antigua y pequeños balcones de la mayoría de los cuales sobresalían plantas ahora cubiertas de nieve. Apenas atinó el edificio que buscaba, entró sin dificultad y subió hasta el cuarto piso, tocó en la puerta marcada con el numero 13; en cuanto esta se abrió dos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuello y una confortada voz susurro a su oído "Sabía que vendrías".

Hermione llevaba tres años viviendo ahí, Harry no notó nada nuevo en el apartamento a pesar de que hacía meses no iba. Al entrar a la pequeña sala Herms lo soltó por fin, Vaya si había cambiado! Desde que la conocía tenía esa mirada severa y analítica, más madura que ninguna otra de su edad, pero desde que Aidan había desaparecido su amiga no volvió a ser la misma… era tan… extraño pero completamente comprensible, algo similar también le tocó experimentar a él antes de que ocurriera todo, pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó. A decir verdad resultaba bastante tonta esa pregunta y antes siquiera de terminar de pronunciarla supo que no debió haberla hecho.

- Como debería estar Harry… tranquila, resignada… ja, más resignada que tranquila, esperando que esta noche termine rápido.

- Perdón Herms, sé que no…

- Calla Harry, es la pregunta obligada no?... Por algo estas aquí… No te preocupes, estoy bien… no intentaré saltar por la ventana ni trataré de lanzarme un _Avada._

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó cordialmente – Lo sé… solo quiero acompañarte, está bien? – una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y con la otra mano apartó un mechón del rostro de su amiga – Además – agregó con un toque más animado – Me estoy muriendo de hambre… vengo a saquear tu almacén, me ayudas?

Herms con una sonrisa asintió – No tienes remedio… - se puso de pie y fue directo a la cocina, ella tampoco había probado bocado en todo el día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Herms… de verdad, esto esta buenísimo, no lo digo porque sea tu amigo! – exclamó saboreando el último bocado de Lasaña

- De verdad que eres amigo de Ron, yo no llevó ni la mitad… Aunque creo que el cumplido deberías dárselo a mi vecina. – contestó secamente

- Mmmm, con tal de que te vuelva a dar de lo que prepara, con gusto – siguió, sin tomar en cuenta la actitud fría de Hermione, se había vuelto su faceta habitual.

- ¿Quieres un café? – pregunto ella luego de un rato de absoluto silencio.

- Si insistes.

Sin preámbulos Hermione se puso de pie a preparar la bebida. Harry solo oía el golpeteo del agua hirviendo sobre el recipiente, el sonido metálico de las cucharas contra las tazas y la respiración agitada de Hermione, algo le iba a decir.

- Estuvo aquí ayer. – soltó la mujer conteniendo la respiración y pretendiendo seguir preparando café

- Me avisó que vendría – dijo Harry adelantándose a cualquier cosa que ella pudiera agregar -… Y también se que no le permitiste quedarse más de diez minutos.

- No tenía por qué decírtelo – estaba molesta, aun no le daba la cara a Harry pero en su voz se apreciaba tensión.

- No lo hizo, yo lo vi – respondió convincente.

- Espiabas?

- No precisamente.

Hubo una pausa, el pequeño chorro de agua que llenaba ambas tazas era el único ruido perceptible, Harry tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, segundos después Hermione le plantó la taza de café en frente.

- Qué pretendes Harry? – no era la primera vez que pasaba algo similar, el moreno siempre quería intervenir y no era algo que le iba a permitir – Por favor! No vuelvas a hacerlo… Es mi vida está bien? - Él apretó los labios, quería decir mil cosas, no podía, solo dos palabras emergieron de su boca.

- Te ama. - Hermione se le quedó mirando con el recipiente humeante entre sus manos. – Escuchaste lo que dije? – aun los ojos castaños penetraban los suyos,

- Escuché, y estoy harta de que cada vez que vengas repitas lo mismo… Entiende, yo estoy perfecta asi, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

-Pero no lo harías, él también te necesita… ambos lo hacen.

- Ambos tomamos una decisión y fue la mejor. Punto,

Era mejor dejar las cosas así, ya habría otra oportunidad esa noche no era precisamente la más apropiada.

- ¿Venías del Hospital verdad? – ahora fue ella quien inició la conversación cambiando el tema. Harry asintió.

- Molly me sacó a la fuerza, casi.

- No es difícil imaginarlo…. Y que ha pasado?

- Nada, lo mismo de siempre, dos, tres meses bien y de repente vuelve a suceder…

- Todo va a salir bien, ya verás…. Aún hay esperanzas, te lo han dicho los sanadores, además por la parte muggle he investigado y…

- Shhh…. Hablemos de otras cosas, te parece?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, esa situación llegaba a ser tan dispareja, Harry nunca le contaba nada, si se enteraba del estado de Ginny generalmente era por otras personas.

- Recibí correo de Hogwarts. – llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó la carta – Te lo resumo o quieres leerla?

- Tú qué crees? - admitió sarcásticamente arrebatándole el papel.

- Y qué harás? – preguntó algo sorprendida luego de terminar extendiéndole de regreso el sobre.

- Ni siquiera lo he pensado… pero sería difícil que aceptara, con Ginny en ese estado… es casi imposible.

- No lo es… podemos ayudarte… yo puedo ayudarte. Es hora que hagas algo que te gusta, y dejes de estar viviendo a expensas de los demás… La vida sigue, no es lo que dices siempre?

- No puedo pensar solo en mi, yo…

- Nunca has pensado en ti, mejor dicho. Acepta, Ginny estará bien. - Harry lo meditó unos minutos, sin pensarlo mucho habló

- Ok… lo haré si tú –

- Se lo que vas a decir…. Y no, no me chantajees, son cosas completamente diferentes…

- No lo son, a ambos nos harían felices… de cierta manera.

Se quedaron pensando, cada quien en la opción que le ofrecía el otro, tal vez, solo tal vez.

- Me voy a dormir, te quedas? – Harry asintió – Ok, te dejaré algunas cobijas en la mesita de la sala – dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y se acerco a Harry inclinándose hacia él. – Hasta mañana- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y gracias por estar aquí –

- Solo pelamos Herms.

- Eso es bueno, de vez en cuando. – se dio la vuelta y salió de esa habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mmmm al parecer todos en este ff tienen muchas cosas que decir pero todo se lo guardan, qué sera lo que quiere McGonagall (supongo que lo imaginan)? En fin algunas preguntas rondando, no les dejaré mucho con la duda las respuestas en los prox. capitulos. Espero les guste. cualquier cosa dejen un comentario... aunk sea chikito va que va!!??**

hasta el proximo!!!

**&&&& * Mar Sin Palabras * &&&&**


End file.
